The present invention relates to a laser leveling system, which irradiates a laser beam in vertical or horizontal directions and performs scanning while the laser beam is irradiated to form a reference line or a reference plane.
To install a partition in a building or to mount lighting fixtures such as fluorescent light on a ceiling, positioning is performed according to a marking line, which is marked on a floor, and a laser leveling system is used to project the position indicated by the marking line on a ceiling surface, a wall surface, etc.
The laser leveling system is to form a reference line or a reference plane. Thus, position, posture, etc. of the laser leveling system to be installed must be accurately aligned with a predetermined position or posture.
FIG. 15 shows a conventional type laser leveling system.
Inside a main unit 1, there are provided a laser beam emitting means, a rotary driving unit, a controller, etc. On the main unit 1, a rotating unit 2 is installed, and a laser beam is irradiated from the rotating unit 2, and scanning by the laser beam is performed by rotation of the rotating unit 2. The main unit 1 is mounted on a base plate 5 via at least two leveling screws 3 and 4. By adjusting the leveling screws 3 and 4, it is possible to adjust tilting of a rotation axis of the rotating unit 2 to a predetermined condition. On lateral sides of the main unit 1, bubble tubes 8 and 9 are provided so that these bubble tubes can be seen from outside. To adjust tilting, at least one of the leveling screws 3 and 4 is turned, and tilting of the main unit 1 is adjusted according to whether the leveling screws 3 or 4 are moved in or out. Further, tilting adjustment by the leveling screws 3 and 4 is carried out while watching the bubble tubes 8 and 9.
Because the movement of the leveling screws i.e. height adjustment is converted to tilting adjustment, a tilting direction and amount of tilting cannot be determined intuitively, and some skill is required for the adjustment. Also, tilting is judged by watching position of air bubbles in the bubble tubes, and this results in wide variations due to individual difference of the operator. This also requires some skill in determining with high accuracy.
Further, in case a vertical reference plane is formed by rotary scanning, an auxiliary tool is used, and the laser leveling system is laid horizontally so that the rotation axis of the rotating unit 2 is directed in a horizontal direction. In this case, it is necessary to adjust a direction of the vertical plane. Unless the leveling screws are positioned perpendicularly to the adjusting direction, it is very difficult to adjust the direction by means of the leveling screws. For this reason, it is necessary to provide the auxiliary tool with a adjusting means, etc. In case it is tried to align the laser beam irradiated for rotary scanning with the marking line on the floor, it is difficult to align because the laser beam is linear. Further, in case locus of rotary scanning of the laser beam is at a separate position, and it is difficult to align the laser beam visually while operating at the main unit side. It is necessary to watch the bubble tubes from above, but if the leveling system is placed at a position higher than the line of sight, it is very difficult to perform adjustment.